Harry Potter and a different life: Year One
by Hermione-146
Summary: I am not good at summerys: when Harry is young he Harry gets mistreated by his parents so later on he gets sent to an orphonage
1. The attack

**Chapter one:**

**the Attack  
  
**On the 30th of November a lady and a man went into a room and got their son's Harry and Henry to the dinning room and James fed Henry while Lily fed Harry. "James," Lily said.

"Yes Lily Flower?" The man asked  
who's going to look after Henry and Harry tomorrow while we're at work?"  
"we'll get Peter and Sirius to look after them." James said.

"Ok then, you'll have to send an owl to Sirius and Peter after dinner then."  
"I will Lily."  
  
After dinner, James sent a letter to Sirius and Peter that could they look after Harry and Henry, they both excepted the jobs. Tomorrow was the 31st of November and that was Halloween.

The next day, Sirius decided to take Henry out for the day and Peter thought to just stay at Godric Hallow.

_While Lily and James were at work, Peter had made a plane, "i ll let my master know that the Potter's are out except for Harry He flooded his master and told him_.

with in one minuet a dark hooded man came to Godric Hallow and knocked on the door. Peter let him in and then his Master talked to him, "where's the boy?"  
"In the playroom my lord."  
Lord Voldemort walked into the room and found Harry. Harry smiled at him with innocent eyes. "Cute." He muted, he pointed his wand at Harry, Harry thought it was a stick that his parents kept making his face not messy and all that he knew, and he giggles. "Arvada Kedavra!" the wizard yelled. a green light came out of the 'Stick' wand and it had hit the baby's forehead. With over then 50 seconds, the evil man had disappeared and Harry was just left with a lightning bolt-shape scar.

At work, Lily and James noticed the sound of danger in their office. "Oh no." They said, they rushed to Godric Hallow and ran inside. Peter was next to Harry shaking.

"Peter, you tried to kill Harry, the Dementors would have a spare kill for you."

"J-James I-I didn't do it."

"You're on Voldemorts' side, the dark side.'

"Go on James Kill me, take me to those Dementors I haven't been a good friend i betrayed you, Sirius and I both said that i could be the Secret Keeper." James tied Peter up with rope and took him to the Ministry.

Lily was holding her son, she was crying because Voldemort had tried to kill Harry.

One hour had past since Lily and Harry were alone. She herd a POP! and she sew Sirius and Henry. "Hi Lily."

She wiped her tears away before saying, "hi Sirius. James just popped out to take Peter to the Dementors."

"Why?"

"Because, Voldemort was Peter's Master and Voldemort came here to try to kill Harry."

"Lily don't worry, Harry will be alright, it's only a lightning bolt shaped scar." Lily looked at Harry and started to cry again. "Harry shouldn't this."

"I know Lily, I know." Sirius smiled, "well look on the bright side, Harry was the only one who had the killing curse."

"True, that's realy true Sirius."


	2. Year one and on to Hogwats part 1

It was a nice and warm hot Monday at Godric Hallow when it had been 5 years after the attack, and Harry had changed allot, it was 6 O'clock when Lily came into the twin's bedroom, "Harry wake up." Lily's voice said, "make breakfast for us."

"Why don't you use the house-elf?"

"Because Purl needs a break from cooking you know."

"ok then mother." Harry got up and seen Henry was still in bed, "why is he still in bed?"

"Because he wanted to sleep in."

"I'll make the stupid breakfast." Harry said in a mad mood.

"Don't you speak in that tone mister!" Harry signed and walked into the kitchen and made the breakfast, toast, eggs and other breakfast food.

He had finished in ten minutes flat, he was an expert at cooking. Harry placed the plates on the big table and piled the plates on each side of the table, as he placed the spoons/forks/knives on near the plates, everybody came down to have breakfast. Harry's younger sister, Sarah, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Hanna, she had red hair and brown eyes. It was her Birthday, she was 3 years old now, and Harry sat down at the table and took 1 piece of toast and 2 eggs.

When Harry had finished, Henry was up and dressed, "morning mum, dad, Sarah and Hanna." He didn't even say hello to Harry his older twin brother. Harry washed up his plate, then got to him room and got 1 book out to read.

Harry sat down at the fireplace reading spells to learn, he was intelligent for his age, everybody was jealous of Harry because he was really smart. Around eight O'clock Harry had to walk to school, while Henry got a lift to school. Harry had started grade one, he felt weird at first but then he got the hang of it. Yr 1 was easy for him but not for Henry, Henry had made friends and told lies about Harry. Harry only wanted to just read and write he just ignored Henry.

When the bell had went for recess, Harry didn't feel like anything to eat, so he found a nice shady spot to sit down and read.

After two pages or so, Henry had came over to him, "hi Book Warm, i don't see you have any friends."

"Yes he doses." A girl with brown bushy said. "Hi my name is Hermione Granger, I see your Henry Potter and next to you is Ron Weasley." She was smart like Harry.

Harry looked up to Henry and said, "can you please go?"

"Get lost Granger; i need to TALK to my brother." The girl just nodded her head.

They were alone. Henry was kicking his big brother in the stomach and gave Harry a black eye; there were cuts everywhere on his body. Henry didn't stop until a teacher came over. "What is going on over here? Ms Granger came over to me and said that someone was getting bullied." She looked at Harry and then to Henry, "did you do this Henry?"

"W-well he should have deserved it!" Henry yelled.

Harry was crying, the teacher said, "Henry follow Harry and me" she looked at the small crying boy, "come with me, you're not in trouble." Both of the Potters followed the teacher.

Once they were in the Office of the school, the teacher told Harry and Henry to sit down.

When the teacher came back, the Headmaster had came with her. "Henry Potter, I see you've been bullying your twin brother, why?" The headmaster was quite soft on students.

"I-I did it because he deserved it!" Harry looked at the headmaster.

"I-I wasn't doing a-anything to him; i was just reading my book in peace." Harry sobbed.

"Harry, did I introduce myself? I'am Ms Linda." Harry was in pain still. "I better take you to the sickbay." She said.

The headmaster Mr Granger looked at Henry and said, "your parents won't be happy about you Mr Potter, even with you bullying one of your family members."

Harry was taken to the sickbay area and Harry lay down on the bed. Ms Linda looked at the boy before ringing up his parents.

Around one thirty, James and Lily came to the school, "what has he done now?" Lily was talking about Harry.

"Which one? Henry or Harry?" Mrs Linda's voice said

"Harry." Lily said

"Harry hasn't done anything, it's Henry, and he bullied Harry."

"Well Harry should have deserved it."

"Why? he didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, he was cheeky with us this morning." Lily said.

"And he got mad at me as well because I told him to make the breakfast."

Harry still laid on the bed looking at the time, when Ms Linda came into the room and said, "Harry, your parents are here to get you."

'As if they care.' He thought. He walked with the teacher to his parents. "Come on Harry, we'll take you home where you can rest." Lily said. Harry said his good-bye to the teacher and then followed his parents and Henry.

At home, Harry just went to his room and read Quidditch (SP) through the Ages.

----------------------------

A/N review please. i will do the next chapter when i have time.


	3. Year one and on to Hogwarts part 2

(A/n: thanks for the first review to sternchen-1986

my first review :)

1 year after, Harry was in yr 2 he was smart for that grade in Muggle School. He was proud of himself but Mr and Mrs Potter didn't care about him only Henry.

Harry was sitting near the fireplace by himself while his family ignored him and went on with the party for Sarah. Remus Lupin and Sirius black, came over to Godric Hollow. Sirius was Harry's godfather, he was around 28 years old. Remus was thin but he was the same age as Sirius.

As Harry was reading a muggle book, he flipped to the next page, Harry felt something went into his mouth, he tried to scream but what was the use. As he was pulled into the fireplace, Harry had fallen unconscious.

When Harry had woken up, he was lying on a bed. 'wonder where i Am.' he thought. Harry herd a voice outside of his room, "how is he?" A woman's voice had said for outside. When the door had been open, Harry sat up onto his bed. "Well Mr...." he looked at the clipboard, "Potter, how are you feeling from the long sleep?"

"W-who are you and how many days?"

"i am Dr Willow and you've been in a coma for 2 years." The little boy nodded. "Now since your awake, I'll contact your parents, they haven't seen you for ages."

Harry only weakly nodded and smiled.

Dr W went out and closed the door.

Ten minuets later, Dr Willow came back in, "your parents didn't know you left."

'I knew they didn't want me around.' he thought

"They said that you could come back after you're done here." Harry nodded and sighed

"When would i go?"

"In a few hours, just need to check how you're doing."

When it was time, Harry had flooed to Godric Hollow. "Mum, Dad, i am home." he yelled. he heard laughter in the lounge room. As he entered, he saw that his little sister's birthday, "Hi Harry, it's Hanna's Birthday today."

"Happy birthday!" Harry mumbled

"mum..." she said, "is that one of my birthday presents?" she asked. Harry was annoyed.

"No sweetie, it's your older brother Harry. Harry, there is leftover ice cream in the freezer for you, get Purl to get it for you."

Harry entered the kitchen and saw Purl, "Purl, is they're any more ice cream in the freezer? mum said there was some."

"Sorry young master, Purl thinks there is no more, they used the rest for young Mistress's birthday cake."

"ok then, i will be in my room reading."

On Harry and Henry's birthday, Henry had a birthday party, Harry didn't get any party he only got a hand-me-down book from his dad, it was old. 'Better then nothing.' He thought. He had received his Hogwarts letter and he had written the answer back:

(Professor McGonagall,

i will like to go to Hogwarts, so i accept.

Harry James Potter.)

Harry sent the letter back to the Professor.

On October 1st the Potters went to platform 9and3/4, Harry missed having attention from his parents, he didn't even receive a goodbye kiss or nothing. he lifted his Trunk onto the train and then found a compartment. He did get some money from his vault the day before and he had gotten his stuff as well.

Harry had a few books with him in a bag and ink with parchment.

He had made some friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottem. They were from his old school.

They discussed about lessons and other things. Harry and Hermione both had Hogwarts: A history. They kept reading it. "Harry, is your broth-" she didn't finish the sentence until Henry had barged in.

"Hello Potty." Henry said.

"Aren't you one Henry."

"Opps, i meant BOOKWORM!" He laughed with a boy that had red hair his name was Ron Weasley.

When they had reached to Hogsmead, Harry had felt a bit sick, "Harry you ok there?" Hermione asked.

"Yah i think so."

When they had went to the Castle, Harry had looked paler then usually.

When the sorting had begun Harry was called up to the sorting hat. Harry putted the hat on and a voice was in side said, 'hmm, another Potter in the school.'

'Oh how exciting.' Harry thought sarcastically.

'You'll do well in Slyth-'

'Not Slithran (SP) pls'

'if your sure then it better be....."

TBC: A/N: how did you guys like it? review please.


	4. The sorting and Howler

Chapter 4

There was a three second silence then, "Ravenclaw!"Everybody was shocked, Harry Potter, **_the Harry Potter _in Ravenclaw**. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall, "why is everybody shocked?"

"Because Harry, no one in the Potters have been in Ravenclaw they only went into Gryffindor." Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. **'Wow, i am the first one that went into Ravenclaw in the Potters, Mum and Dad won't like that.'** Harry thought

The next morning, Harry woke up early and went to Breakfast in the Great Hall.

while Harry was eating his Breakfast, a red letter came down from his owl. Harry decided to open the letter and yet it wasn't a ordinary letter either, it was a Howler.

"HOW DID YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER GET INTO RAVENCLAW, JAMES AND I ARE SO DISSOPINTED(sp) IN YOU. YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK TO THIS FAMILY AGAIN MISTER, BUT HENRY GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR, WE'RE PLEASED ABOUT HIM, BUT YOU, NO! YOU GET INTO RAVENCLAW!" The voice was Lily Potter's voice. The red envelope then went into flames, everybody was starring at him, 'why me?' he was red on his face. Harry ran out of the great hall and then leaned onto a brick wall. Someone was laughing from a few feet away, "get lost Henry,"

"No, I don't have to loser." Henry said. He had his friend Ron Weasley by his side. "Hay Ron, do you feel like doing something to Harry?"

"Err..." Henry lightly kicked him, "Yes i do Henry." they ganged up on Harry, Harry didn't go anywhere, he had standard on his ground, and fists up. "No one can help you Harry," Henry said.

"P-pick on someone your own size Henry." Harry said.

"You're my size Harry only a bit shorted." They had came closer and closer to Harry and then pushed Harry to the hard brick wall where Harry had hit his head and had fallen unconsciousness.

Henry and Ron kept on bullying Harry until Hermione Granger came in and asked, "what's going on here?" She had looked at Harry and ran by his side. "What have you done to Harry?"

"Nothing much, just bullied him that's what mum and dad always lets me do to him if he dosen't obay me."

AN: Hi all review please!


	5. Potions and Flying

N/A: With Harry's Potions it's with the Gryffindor's. i was going to put Harry in Slythren but then you all convinced me to not to do it. Oh by the way, Henry hates Harry because Henry was told by his parents that he was meant to be the HEARO, and not Harry. Don't ask me why but i had done a write up on this story and Harry was meant to be in Slythren but you guys convinced me to put him in Ravenclaw.

Thanks for the reviews,

Anyways on with the story.

chapter 5

Professor McGonagall came into the deserted corridor and saw Henry and Ron. She knew that Hermione Granger didn't do anything to another student.

As Professor McGonagall talked to the boys, Harry had conscious again and got up. Professor had stoped for two seconds and said, "Mr Potter, you shouldn't be standing in this condition."

"I'am find Professor." He lied. He looked at the Professor. "Honestly." A bit of dizziness came over him as he was standing. Henry and Ron were surprised, that Harry had hit the wall on his head and there was no damage.

"I will not take that excuse Mr Potter, you will come with me to the Hospital wing and no buts."

"Oh fine, I'am just saying that I'am ok, it's only a bump on the head." Harry said.

"Henry and Ron come with me and Harry." They looked terrified.

Harry had to stay in the Hospital wing for a few hours and then he had to go back to the Ravenclaw common room to rest.

After a few hours of rest, Harry went to the great hall to have dinner, Harry was talking to Terry Boot, a fellow 1st year that got sorted into Ravenclaw as well. They had then headed back to the Ravenclaw common room to do study. "I recon your parents shouldn't got mad at you just because you go sorted into Ravenclaw Harry." Terry said.

"I know Terry, my life was ruined by them, they thought that Henry was the saver of the world after awhile, but then they got more attention to Henry then me. Terry they forced me to do everything!" Harry explained.

"Ok then Harry, I might go to bed now."

"I might go as well Terry," they had then left the Common room and then went to bed.

The next day, Potions was first up, Harry was in early as usually like the other classes. Then Professor Snape had came in. Harry knew that the Professor had hated Harry allot.

down in the doungenswhere Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

"Ah, yes,"Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity."_

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir " Harry said.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry thought for a moment. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poison."

Snape was getting annoyed, Potter knew the answers, then he thought of another question. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry remembered this question he had then said, "Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Then he said. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Harry had before written the notes down before class. 'I'll have to give this boy points for doing the answer's correctly.' The Professor thought. "That'll be 150 points to Ravenclaw." The Potions Master said in a kind tone.

That afternoon, flying was on they had to do it with the other houses. "Good after noon class,"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" they said.

"Well what are you all waiting for, stick your hand out and say 'Up'."

Harry had said, "Up!" the broom had then went up straight into his hand.

"Now I want all of you to go onto your brooms and lean forward and go up then come back down. on my whistle, three....two....-" Before she had said one, a boy named Neville Longbottem's broom had went up into the air; Neville was scared, "come back Mr Longbottem!" the teacher yelled.

About 1 minute later, Neville and the Teacher had went up to the Hospital wing. "Look here, Longbottem had forgotten his Rememberal(SP)." Draco Malfoy said. "I might leave it up a tree for Longbottem to find."

"Malfoy, give it to me!" Harry said.

"Come and get it Potter!" Harry went onto his broom and flew over to the blond boy. "Give it here Malfoy, or i'll knock you off your broom!"

"Here have it!" Malfoy then through it, Harry saw in slow-motion the ball had been thrown. Harry then went fast to get the Ball. He then caught it and then landed on the ground. Professor McGonagall came out shocked.

A/N: Hello all, how do you like it? Please Review. Thanks!


	6. The new Seeker

_N/A: Stop asking questions, my Grammar is just fine thank you very much, ERMonkey!_

_Athenakitty Questions:_

_When is James and Lily going to wise up? Is Harry the older? Will Harry have control over the Potter's estate when he's older? Will Harry get back at his parents and Henry? Will Harry turn his back on the wizard world, when he comes of age? _

_Answer's_

_James and Lily don't wise up, yes Harry is older, no Harry won't have control over the Potters' estate when he's older, no Harry won't, I'am going by my story and that's final. no he won't turn his back on the Wizard world when he comes of age._

_While I'am at it, anymore questions, ask me on my e-mail address: or add me._

_lmill123L: soon you'll get the story, just take your time to read in between the lines. You'll know what this story is about._

_**(Before: "Here have it!" Malfoy then through it, Harry saw in slow-motion the ball had been thrown. Harry then went fast to get the Ball. He then caught it and then landed on the ground. Professor McGonagall came out shocked.)**_

The Professor said, "come with me Potter." She took him up to a classroom and asked for a boy in Ravenclaw that was the Captain. She had took both boys to Professor Flitwig, the HOH for Ravenclaw.

The Professor was surprised that his house had a new Seeker. Harry was happy to be the seeker for Ravenclaw.

That day rumours had spreader throughout the day. Harry just kept up with his classes that day even though he had complements from every Ravenclaw.

The next day, Harry had gotten the nimbus 2000 broom, the top modal. He had to meet the Ravenclaw caption on the Quidditch team.

That night, Harry had went to the Quidditch field to meet the Caption Roger Davies (N/A: I'am not sure, but it doesn't matter who it is.) "Hi Potter." He said.

"Hi Davies." Harry said.

"_**Now Potter, Quidditch is, in some ways, a three dimensional basketball game played on broomsticks. That similarity can be seen in the play with the red ball, the Quaffle.**_

_****_

_**The Quaffle, red leather and 12 inches in diameter, is handled by the three Chasers on a team, who attempt to take the ball down to their opponent's end of the pitch and throw it through one of the three hoops. Every time they succeed they are awarded 10 points. The Quaffle is charmed to slow its fall to ground. **_

_**Unlike basketball, not only is "goal tending" legal, there is a player assigned to that task, the Keeper. The Keeper's function is to stop the opposing Chasers from scoring. The role of the Keeper is similar to the same position on an earth-bound soccer/football team. **_

_**While the play of the Quaffle might be enough for Muggles, wizards enjoy injecting risk into their pursuits. This is effected by two other balls, the Bludgers. **_

_****_

_**The Bludgers, black, iron and 10 inches in diameter, are like independent heat seeking air-to-air missiles. Bludgers rocket around the pitch looking for the players. When a Bludger senses a player, it shoots towards the individual with bone-crunching force. **_

_**To protect themselves from the Bludgers, a team has two Beaters who are armed with bats to deflect the Bludgers, hopefully towards a member of the opposing team. **_

_**The final element that separates Quidditch from the mundane is provided by the fourth ball, the Golden Snitch **_

_**The Snitch, golden with silver wings and the size of a golf ball, is fast and secretive. It may zip around, or hang dormant in a totally random fashion. There is no time limit on a Quidditch match, the game continues until the Snitch is captured or the two Captains agree to stop. **_

_**The seventh and last member of the team is the Seeker who is tasked with capturing the Snitch. The Snitch is worth 150 points, and that is generally sufficient to win a game**."_ he said. It took the caption to say all of that in 20 minuets.

Harry had finished his Quidditch practice a few hours later and then headed off to bed.

The following few weeks were eventful for Harry. He had the Quidditch season coming up on the next day and he had fun in classes.


End file.
